King of Hearts
by Idthon
Summary: Sora is just an average fourteen year old. Or is he. Sora has just taken his first job as an assassin for Organization XIII.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm so excited because I finally had enough time to write a new story. If you like this story you should probably thank Soraskey because if she didn't keep yelling at me I probably wouldn't have wrote this. So thanks Soraskey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Nothing because I'm poor.

* * *

Sora was an average fourteen year old boy. He was an eighth grader who got average grades and all of his teachers liked him. He had a small group of friends who really didn't have a label. Most people just avoided the group altogether.

"That was the easiest test I've ever taken," said Sora to a girl at his sitting at his lunch table. The girls name was Kairi and Sora had had a crush on her since he had met her in first grade. She had brown hair with a slightly red tint and always was always wearing some kind of pink clothes.

"I know," she replied, "I'm pretty sure that I aced it."

"Me too," said a small, small shy girl sitting next to Kairi. Her name was Namine and if you didn't try really hard to look for her you would probably miss the small blonde girl. Sitting next to Sora was his best friend, Roxas. Roxas had been Sora's best friend ever since before he could remember. They were almost like brothers.

These were Sora's best friends and he knew he could trust them with anything. Even though Sora could trust him they still didn't know everything about his life. Sora had a job and his friends knew but none of them were sure what it was.

Sora was an assassin. He would take orders for hits from a company called Organization XIII. Sora had been working for this company for about half a year and had already killed five people. With just killing these people he had made a little over a million dollars.

Sora came back to reality to see everyone looking at him strangely. "Sora are you okay?" Kairi asked worried.

"Oh, I'm okay I was just zoned out there for a second," Sora replied embarrassed.

"Did you hear that we are going to the movies tonight? Do you want to come?" asked Roxas.

"That sounds like," Sora was cut off by the quit buzz of his phone vibrating. He quickly glanced down at the text on the screen. It read:

When: Tonight

Who: The Queen of Hearts

Where: The Queen of Hearts Mansion

Pay: 200,000

"Well I guess that means you can't come, because it seems that whenever that phone goes off you always have to go to work." Roxas said tiredly.

"Sadly you right Roxas. I'm not going to be able to come because of work but you guys have fun without me okay." Sora replied with a hint of sadness. This would be a great time to hang out with Kairi and learn more about her. He might have even asked her out.

"Okay we'll try but it won't be as much fun without you," said Namine in a shy voice.

After school was over, Sora raced home and said a quick hello to his mom, dad, and older sister Sharlea. He ran to his room and dropped his backpack on the ground. He grabbed his TV remote and quickly punched in the numbers 1 3 2 6 3 9. As he hit the last button his wall slid into the ground. It reveled hundreds of weapons hung on the wall.

Sora grabbed a black duffle bag and deposited his favorite weapons into the bag. This included a sniper rifle, a hand gun, a keyblade, some daggers and knives, and a few grenades. When he was ready to go Sora ran out the door.

18 hundred hours

Sora was crouched on the roof of the house neighboring the Queen of Hearts Mansion. He wasn't nervous. He never was not even on the four hits he had made before this. This was the biggest one though. It was number five. It would be the hit that decided what his official code name would be. Up until now he had been know as a number. After this he would officially be part of Organization XIII. He had spent lots of hours deciding what a cool name would be. He didn't let that get in the way of his operation though.

The Queen of Hearts was currently in her guard infested, maze-like garden in her back yard. Sora had spent the last hour mapping it so that he would have an easy escape route when the job was done. The hedges creating the maze were too high to get a clean shot with the sniper rifle so he would have to take her out on the ground.

Silently dropping from his hiding spot on the roof, Sora continued into the maze. Five steps into the maze the ground started to give way. Sora jumped back at the last second, his feet landing with his toes dangling over the side of the pit. Looking down he saw two skeletons at the bottom of the two hundred foot deep chasm.

"Crap," Sora whispered to himself, "There just had to be booby traps didn't there because otherwise it would be too easy." Taking a deep breathe, Sora jumped the pit and was ready to start on his way again.

* * *

Hope everyone likes it. The second chapter should be following soon. Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here is chapter two. I spent all day working on it at school. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Pepper, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

19 hundred hours

Sora had been running through the maze dodging traps for an hour now. His hard work was about to pay off though. He was almost to where the Queen of Hearts was sitting by her favorite pond reading a book. All he had to do was go down this row and take the second right and he would be there. He had had an easy time except for the traps and a few armed guards. He handled the guards quickly and efficiently. He would hide in the hedge walls and wait for the guard to pass directly in front of him. Then he would slide out and silently slit their throats. He got lucky the first time when he found a map on the guard with all the traps labeled and had been able to avoid the traps ever since.

Sora was now standing just around the corner from where the Queen of Hearts was reading waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He found it as Queen of Hearts closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He darted forward, put the knife to her throat, and made the incision.

There was no noise except a short gasp and a splash as the Queen of Hearts sank into the pond. Sora heard the yell of a guard close nearby. He must have heard the splash.

Sora took off running, abandoning all caution as he made a mad dash for the exit. He had his route pre-planned. He went left, left, right, forward twenty paces, and then another left. The hedge to his left as he ran was now the most exterior wall of the maze and beyond it laid his freedom. He took a few steps back then took off at a dead sprint at the wall. He got halfway through when he saw it and had barely enough time to stop. His nose was just inches away from an electrical fence.

Sora cursed. He turned around and made his way out of the hedge. A blade sliced though the skin under his cheek just below his eye. It was moderately shallow but would bleed profusely. Sora looked around and spotted the guard just as the long, slender dagger was about to start coming down again. Sora ducked but felt the blade pass over his head. He scrabbled for one of his weapons and grabbed a .50mm pistol. With on deadly accurate shot, the guard was on the ground lifeless. Sora took off at a sprint again and made two more rights and he was out of the deadly maze.

The next day the news was all over school. Sora and Roxas walked to homeroom together as Roxas explained what happened. "Someone went into the Queen of Hearts garden and slit her throat. She was found dead in a pound. Not to mention the killer also killed four of her guards. Three had slit throats like her and one head a bullet hole right in between his eyes!" Roxas said excitedly.

"I can't believe someone would do that," Sora said as innocent and naïve as he could.

In homeroom nothing else was talked about besides the incident. Kairi and Namine walked up to Sora and Roxas. "Have you heard about what happened yet?" Kairi asked.

"We did," Sora replied, "Its horrible, but on a different note how was the movie?"

"It was really good," Namine said in a small voice.

"Namine screamed at everything and practically had a death grip on my hand." Kairi said accented with a small burst of giggles.

"No I didn't," said Namine, embarrassed.

"Sure," Roxas said sarcastically.

During this conversation Sora was zoning out. He couldn't stop thinking about what his code name would be. He wanted something cool but not so good that he couldn't live up to it. Roxas snapped him out of it by shaking him violently "Huh! What?" Sora said still in a daze.

"I said how did you get that cut?" Kairi repeated patiently. This wasn't the first time Sora had zoned out in the middle of a conversation.

"What cut?" Sora asked confused. He automatically raised his hand to his cheek and traced the line. "I was… Well you see… There was this…" the bell interrupted Sora's rambling. Literally saved by the bell he thought. He would have to think of a good excuse.

He decided not to lie, but not to tell the truth either. So after class when Kairi asked the question again he simply stated, "I was working and I got cut by a knife." Kairi seemed satisfied with this answer and the subject didn't come up again.

At lunch Kairi decided that they were all going over to her house that night. Namine, Roxas, and Sora all called their parents after school and asked. All of them were allowed to go after so persuading Namine's mom to let here come. Her mom said it was okay because it was Friday.

They all walked overt to Kairi's house. It wasn't a fancy house, but it was a nice two story colonial. They walked in and Kairi screamed that she was home. They wall filed into her room and started to watch a movie. Namine and Kairi sat on the bed and Sora and Roxas sat on the floor. Kairi and Namine left the room to go get popcorn. Sora hadn't really been paying attention. He was wondering why he hadn't received his code name yet. He was still coming up with explanations when Roxas suddenly asked, "So when are you going to ask Kairi out?"

Sora started to choke on the Dr. Pepper he was drinking. When he finally got done coughing he spluttered out a small, squeaky, "What?"

"Well not only have you been staring at her for the past half an hour, but you have also had a crush on her since about the first grade. I mean, come on even Namine knows. She asked me about it at the movies," He stated obviously.

"Well… I've wanted to ask her out, but you of all people should know I have trouble talking to girls about relationship things," Sora answered back.

"Okay we'll make a deal. Either you ask her out tonight or I ask her out for you at school tomorrow," Roxas said in a threatening tone.

"Okay I'll try," Sora said as Kairi and Namine walked back in the room with popcorn.

"What are you going to try Sora," Kairi asked

"Nothing," he said quickly.

They finished the movie and went outside to play on Kairi's trampoline. It was already dark. They took turns jumping up and down and daring each other to do tricks. Kairi was the best followed closely by Sora then Roxas and Namine. Kairi could do all sorts of crazy flips and tricks.

Kairi was on the trampoline with Sora trying to teach him a new trick when Sora heard a soft, familiar, metallic sound. H paused to think of where he had heard it before when it dawned on him. "Everyone get down!" Sora yelled. With one fluid motion he drew a concealed dagger and tackled Kairi. As they hit the bouncy floor of the trampoline, Sora heard a loud crack and the whistle of a bullet passing right were his head had been two seconds ago.

"What was that?" Roxas said, voice quivering.

"Just stay down," Sora replied. His eyes swept the over the surrounding area. There was a small movement that vanished behind a tree. He jumped off of the trampoline and ran towards the tree. The person saw him and started running. Sora brought his arm back and threw the dagger.

The dagger found its mark. Sora heard a male scream as the blade sank into the back of intended targets knee. The man fell to the ground writhing with pain. Sora managed to pin him to the ground. "Who sent you?!" Sora yelled at the assassin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the assassin said with a smirk. With that he jerked his head at an odd angle and moved no more.

* * *

Okay everybody hope you liked it. You should be looking forward to the next chapter in a week or so. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I finally sat down and wrote this chapter out for everyone. I don't think its my best but I promise the next on will be better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved in this story. Well except for the story.

* * *

"W… What just happened?" Roxas said as Sora got off of the ground.

"Oh my God," Namine said, "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, Namine, he is," Sora said while trying to think of a reasonable excuse to avoid being found out.

"We have to call the cops," Kairi said, still in a haze.

"I don't think so," Sora stated as he took out his phone and started to texted, "How would we explain it. I think I have a better idea."

"Who are you texting?" Roxas asked.

Sora finished the message and put away his phone. He couldn't think of any goo excuses. He was going to have to tell them everything. Sora thought of how to break the news to them without freaking them out. To buy time he bent down and pulled his dagger out of the assassin's knee and wiping it off on the man's clothes. "It was my employer." He said, "There coming to pick up the body."

"Sora, what kind of employer picks up bodies?" Kairi said in a suspicious tone, "And why did you have a dagger?"

"Well… That would be because I'm an assassin," Sora replied and waited for a response.

"A what?" Namine said, her eyes were wide and she took a few steps backwards away from Sora.

At that moment a black SUV pulled up on the street. Two men wearing all black stepped out of the car. One had red, spiked hair and the other had black hair that was almost purple. "Hey Ace, I'm Axel and this is Zexion," said the man with the red hair. He walked up to Sora and said, "Looks like you've had a rough night."

Zexion walked over and picked up the body. Then he took it and placed it in the back seat of the car. Axel said, "We just got your message after we decided what your codename was gonna be. So I'm gonna tell you personally since I'm such a nice guy and all. You'll get a text message tomorrow confirming it, but it should be Ace of Spades. Ace for short. We just thought it would be ironic since you killed the Queen of Hearts.

At that moment Axel noticed the teens in the background. He drew his gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. Sora had just enough time to kick the gun up so the bullet went harmlessly over Namine's head. "What the hell," Axel said, "We have to eliminate all witnesses."

"No," Sora said defensively, "They're my friends."

Axel nodded and put his gun away. He walked over to the children and said, "Sorry guys but killing witnesses is just standard procedure, but if you hang out with Ace here you guys will be all right."

The three teens looked pretty overwhelmed. A lot had happened to them in a short period of time. Namine had actually fainted when Axel had drawn his gun. Kairi was now frantically trying to revive her.

"I think we should go inside now Axel," Sora said.

"No problem Ace, we gotta get back to HQ anyway." Axel said, "I'll have the men upstairs postpone your next mission so that you can explain the whole situation to you friends."

"Thanks for everything," Sora said. And with that Axel was gone.

Silently, Sora walked over and picked the petite form of Namine off of the ground. He walked back into the house with the others following. By now Kairi's parents were asleep so they were able to make it to Kairi's room without incident.

Sora sat Namine on the bed and slumped to the floor. He was quickly followed by the Roxas and Kairi. "So, you're an assassin," Roxas stated tiredly. With that, for some unexplained reason, they started laughing. All of the tension that had built up instantly evaporated.

After Namine woke up, Sora dedicated the next few hours to explaining his situation. His friends took it surprisingly well. A few minutes after his explanation was through they were even joking about it.

"You do know that since you make so much money I'll expect way better presents from now on," Kairi teased.

"You guys are gonna make me go bankrupt, aren't you," Sora said.

"Yes we are," Roxas said with a smile.

It was very late so Roxas and Sora had to go home. They only lived a couple streets away and their houses were next door to each other so they walked home together. When they were a block away Sora said, "Well I think the deal about Kairi should be postponed until further notice because of tonight's events.

"Deal," Roxas said and then stopped, "That brings up another good question. You kill people for a living, but you're afraid to ask girls out. That's a little pathetic."

"You know what? I think you should shut up." Sora said with a grin.

* * *

Okay thats all people. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
